


Ash

by Noah1555



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noah1555/pseuds/Noah1555
Summary: (Edited)The night wasn't supposed to go this way.It was supposed to just be a calm night out with some of his friends( Garfield, Virgil, Eduardo, Cassie and Jaime) but not long after exiting the movie theater an explosion could be seen in the distance and the group jumped into action.Expecting a minor accident they didn't expect to come face-to-face with Psimon and his Goons





	Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the summary before reading the story!
> 
> I'm absolutely obsessed with the ship and I hope you enjoy this.

Protectiveness was a feeling the Speedster definitely was familiar with, especially when it had anything to do with Eduardo.

Bart was well aware that he was more than capable of looking after himself, and luckily for Bart, Eduardo was not often out in the field.  
Instead, he was helping out people who where lost, struggling to find control from within themselves, hurting and in need of his guidance.

Though there were times where Eduardo helped them on a missions, whether they were short on people, or he had gotten wrapped into a dangerous situation due to the recklessness of the newly formed outsiders, but when this happened Bart was there.

He knew that yes Eduardo could look after himself, but that didn't stop him from constantly watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
So when he scanned the area and no longer knew where Eduardo was he felt panicked.  
Of course it was normal for Eduardo to disappear for periods of time, he was a teleporter for fucksake.  
But as rubble and Ashes filled his vision there was still no sight of him anywheres .

By now everyone they where fighting was long gone retreating shortly after they had arrived, but not before setting off an explosive that had been place on the outer edge of the city.  
Luckily the building may had been obliterated but it appeared as though everyone was able to evacuate in time.  
That was until Bart realized that Eduardo was no where in sight, and more worrisome was that the last place Bart had seen the teleporter was helping people evacuate from the building, before the explosion went off.

Surveying the area, weaving in and out of groups of scared civilians who where clinging to each other, clueless of where to go. 

Bart felt his adrenaline pulsing with every passing second. His breath was caught in his throat and it felt as though he was no longer present in his body as he passed by charred rubble. Sticking out of the ruble was a Motionless arm.

Bart felt as though he was going to vomit as his blood ran cold. He knees locked and he stood there for several minutes, before his knees gave completely out from under him. As he hit the ground time around his speed up, and he let out a blood curtling screem. 

Jaime instantly rushed over to his side, he started to question what was wrong was he noticed what Bart was staring at.  
Instantly he shot into action rushing towards the body, Virgil closs on his heels.

At this point Barts mind had completely shut down, his head dropped as he staired at the ground in between his knees. His body shook as silent tears ran down his face, unaware that he was hyperventilating.

Rubble was flying as as Jaime, Virgle and now Cassie all tore away the ash dusted boards. Sirens could be heard along with the Screech of tires on gravel coming to a halt.

Bart couldn't process anything that was happening, within such a short period of time his whole life has come crumbling down around him. One of the few people who genuinely cared for him and that he cared for more than anyone else...gone.  
People always said that life could change in a Split Second, but he never thought it would happen to him, not this, not after all he has been through.  
No matter where he goes tragedy follows.

Bart let out gentle cries as he attempted to breathe, yet nothing worked as his gentle cries turned into loud Weeps.  
Within seconds he had completely fallen apart. His hands tightened on the Rocks beneath his fingers cutting in to his skin, he picked his hand up and slammed it down hard enough that he could hear a crack from the bone where it had hit the rock.  
He let out screams as tears poured down his face, he was so weak he couldn't stand he couldn't go over there, he felt broken.

They say your life can change forever within a single second, and in this case it was about to happen for the second time today.  
" Bart?Amor?What happ-"  
Quickly Btart jolted forwards turning his head to face the person standing behind him.  
"Ed-"  
His sentence couldn't even finish as his body shot into action and he lept into the arms of the man standing behind him knocking him roughly to the ground, knocking the wind out of Eduardo has Bart roughly landed on his stomach.  
"Bart? What happened, talk to me what's wrong?"  
Bart didn't respond but instead only held him tighter, tucking his head in between Eduardo's neck as tears ran down his face.

Moments passed as they laid their just holding each other, Eduardo was confused but knew that Bart would talk when he was ready.  
Eduardo ran his fingers through Barts hair and gently soothed him telling him that everything would be okay.  
Finally he lifted his head up and looked at Ed tears finally appearing to stop, leaving his face a wet puffy mess.  
"I-...I thought you had died"  
Bart took a minute to calm his breathing before continuing.  
"I had seen a body-"  
His breath caught in his throat as he choked back tears.  
"I thought I had lost you"

At this point Bart was once again shaking, Eduardo finally understood what had happened and pulled Bart in tightly once again. He attempted to Soothe the Speedster by whispering calming words in his ears, telling him that he was here, that he was okay and that he couldn't get rid of him that easily.

It took Bart several moments to regain himself and to face Eduardo once again.  
"Where were you? I-I looked, I looked everywhere you were gone"  
Eduardo shook his head explaining that he teleported multiple badly injured civilians to a hospital so that they could get treatment. Eduardo had actually only been gone for several minutes but for the Speedster that was more than enough time for him to serve the entire area and to quickly come unraveled at the sight of a body.

"I'm sorry, I should of told you I left"  
Eduardo sat up bringing Bart up with him as he pulled him into his chest.  
" Lo siento, it's gonna be okay, were okay"  
Footsteps could be heard approaching from behind them, as they both turned there heads to the approaching noise they saw Jaime approaching them.

He smiled sadly as he kneels down the side Bart.  
"You okay amigo? You seemed pretty upset. I want you to know that the man was still breathing when we got to him, he was in horrible shape and it will be a long slow recovery but they think he may make it"  
This caused Bart to smile.  
"Yeah, I'm doing so much better now"


End file.
